


Try New Things

by nefertiti1052



Series: Try New Things [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s scene, Established Relationship, M/M, No reds, PWP, Plugging, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Traffic Light System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil wants to try new sex toys on Dan, to push his limits; smut ensues.





	Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Written for the Sex toys flash fest hosted by @phandomficfests. unbeated. No moodboard because sex toys are fun but not very aesthetic. List of sex toys used at the end.

 

Phil embraced Dan from behind as he chopped veggies neatly. He put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder taking the opportunity to run his nose on the side of his neck and breath in his scent.

 

"May I help you?" Dan asked smiling softly.

 

"Yes, love. I want to order some new stuff for us and I'd like to know that you comfortable with that" Phil added as his fingers traced circles on Dan's stomach.

 

Dan stopped chopping and turned his face towards Phil, looking into his eyes still smiling. "Ok, you can show me after dinner"

 

"Thank you" Phil kissed his nose and let Dan continue.

 

\---

 

Phil's request was easy enough. He wanted Dan fully prepped and naked with his face on the bed and his ass in the air. And so it began.

 

Dan has a general idea of what items Phil purchased but not the exact model, size or extra functions on each. It's part of the scene. He feels a bit nervous but excited at the same time because he knows Phil will take care of him.

 

Phil leans on the door frame amazed at the sight in front of him. Dan looks so beautiful all spread out in the centre of the bed. He enters the room silently and runs his fingers through Dan's curls, watching as he leans into the touch with his eyes closed.  
He reaches into the box of items he brought and unstoppers a small bottle, pouring warm massage oil on Dan's back, rubbing it in and letting the lavender scent fill the room.

 

"We're going to start now. I'm going to blindfold you. Colour?"

 

Dan breathes deeply through his nose. "Green"

 

Phil ties the fold "I'm going to handcuff you now. Colour?"

 

Dan gasps,  his cock twitching at the thought. "Green," he smiles. This is one of his fantasies, Phil has tied him before but they'd never used cuffs. He feels Phil moving his hands behind his back and the soft fur of the cuffs against his wrists. He relaxes under his boyfriend's touch.

 

Phil spreads Dan's cheeks and leans in, blowing softly at the rim, making his skin stand. He starts by giving long feather-like licks on the sides of the hole, avoiding giving too much stimulation from the start. He continues teasing his lover until he is fully panting.

 

Dan mutters under his breath. Phil stops to check on him. "Love? ... Dan! What baby?" He asks abandoning his dominant demeanour.

 

As he leans closer to Dan attempting to hear him, he breathes a sigh of relief  "Please Please, now. I need it now, don't tease, please".

 

"Ok, we'll get there soon. I promise. Colour?"

 

"Green," he says a little louder. Phil is satisfied that Dan is listening to his questions and can still answer accordingly; if Dan had failed to answer he would have stopped altogether.

 

He returns to his spot and resumes, but this time he applies more pressure with his tongue, giving Dan a taste of what he craves. Long licks and soft sucks are setting every nerve in Dan's body on fire. He is covered in sweat and trembling yet having the time of his life.

 

Phil finally enters him with that delicious tongue, fucking him at a fast pace but only for a minute. Then the sensations stop. Dan can hear and feel his lover moving, reaching for something. He hears the distinct sound of a bottle of lube popping open and smiles, 'finally'.

 

He feels the pressure of a blunt object pushing in, but it's much slimmer than he expected. Phil is fucking him softly with it but Dan can bearly feel it, it doesn't have ridges at all and it's too small; he is very confused as to what Phil is going for until he feels it. Phil is pumping lube into him; a lot of it. The object is then removed.

 

"Yesssssss" he moans through clenched teeth. There's a lubed hand on his cock, stroking expertly and thumbing the head just right. But when his orgasm starts building, it stops. He quivers, he was almost there, just one more second and he would have come. He feels the cock ring sliding into place and he screams in frustration.

 

"Colour?" Phil asks.

 

"YELLOW" he fumes.

 

"Ok, we're almost there. Breathe"

 

It takes a few him a few minutes to come down, "Ready?" Phil asks.

 

"Yes, but PLEASE don't tease me too much. I'm not going to handle it well".

 

"Don't worry I won't. Just let me know if it's yellow again"

 

"Okay," Dan sighed.

 

Fingers circle his rim, entering him slowly, making feel the drag, occasionally twisting and gracing his prostate but not often enough to make him cum.

 

He knows Phil wanted to order a buttplug but Dan isn't sure if he wants that now. He decides to just wait and see... or not, in this case as he is blindfolded. Three fingers start spreading him in different directions pulling him from his thoughts. He keeps his breathing as slow as possible as the fourth finger joins the rest. Phil builds up a rhythm, fucking him deeper and harder at every second. He feels the moment part of Phil's hand starts to slide in as well and his eyes widen behind the blindfold. Moans fall from his lips in a constant string.

 

Phil decides that the stretch is enough so he doesn't add the fifth finger. They haven't tried fisting yet and that's another thing they need to talk before it happens.

 

Dan feels pressure but it's the weirdest thing he ever felt. There's pushing around his hole but nothing in the centre.

 

"What's that?" he asks curiously.

 

"It's the plug. It's hollow" he says, his hands still waiting for Dan's permission.

 

"Oh? ok then. Is it too big?"

 

"It's big enough to fit a toy or cock inside. It's not as wide as me but it stretches and it keeps you open for me to fuck you," Phil answers huskily. "What's your colour?"

 

"Nghhhh, fuck, do it. I wanna get fucked yesterday. Green, green motherfucking green!" he whines.

 

The plug slides in with a bit of patience, keeping Dan's hole open.

 

"Fuck babe, you look so fucking hot like this," Phil sounds recked already which is to be expected as he has only focused on Dan so far. Dan hears him stroking his cock before grabbing his hips and sliding in.

 

They both moan loudly as Phil fucks Dan hard and fast.

 

Phil knows he won't last long and needs to be closer to Dan than he already is. He feels emotional and he doesn't even know why.

 

He slows and leans down, hugging Dan and bringing him up to his knees. He continues to thrust into him even deeper at this new angle.

 

Dan is confused as to why Phil slowed down but when they change positions it all makes sense. He feels like he's about to die; their bodies are sliding with sweat, oil, lube and spit. It's fucking filthy, just as he likes it. Phil is fucking him roughly as he sucks on his neck. One of his hands is pinching his nipple and the other moves down to his cock.

 

Dan turns his face and his hand grabs Phil's hair bringing their mouths together into a sloppy kiss. When Phil pulls the cock ring off Dan, stroking him fast and pulling Dan's hips back onto his cock, he stills his thrusts and comes inside his boyfriend.

 

Dan follows a few seconds later, grunting; string after string of cum shooting from his cook. He is shaking, his back arched and head leaned back against Phil’s shoulder. “I can’t stop. I can’t stop cumming,” he whines as Phil keeps pumping his cock through it.

 

When Dan regains consciousness, he's laying flat on his stomach on fresh sheets; he can see Phil's bare legs standing beside him as he runs a warm washcloth on his back.

 

"Mmmmmm, I'm calling it" he smiles.

 

"What love?" Phil asks.

 

"I'm calling it, I'm not washing the sheets, that oil is going to be a bitch to remove" he giggles.

 

"Damn it," Phil says as he looks at the dirty sheets lying on the floor, the stains even looked a little lilac. "It's ok, we'll get new ones; black ones," he muses.

 

"Love you," Dan goes back to sleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/175928714276/try-new-things/)
> 
> A/n: Sex toys: lube shooter, handcuffs, blindfold,  
> cock ring, xl buttplug- xl tunnel plug. (sorry, I totally forgot to add this here)


End file.
